carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oil I (1981)
Summary to come. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed alphabetically: * Jerry Ayres ... Tom * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Barry Cahill ... Bradley Milburn * Robert Clarke ... Minister * Davey Davison ... Margaret * Connie Hill ... Lisa * Bebe Kelly ... Alice * Stepfanie Kramer ... Melanie * Judy Levitt ... Marion * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Paul Tuerpe ... Doctor * Vernon Weddle ... Mr. Afferton uncredited cast members: * Molly Cheek ... Doris * Ellen Geer ... Charlotte * Stephen Nichols ... Flight Attendant * Julie Parrish ... Secretary * Paul Sorensen ... Rigger Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Carol Rubin .... associate producer Original Music by * Bill Conti Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Michael S. McLean Casting by * Toni Barton * Barbara Claman Art Direction by * Frank Swig Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Lon Bentley .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Dorothie J. Long .... hair stylist * Dione Taylor .... hair stylist * Marvin C. Thompson .... makeup artist Production Management * Wilbur D'Arcy .... unit production manager * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager * Dick Reilly .... post-production supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Eldon Burke .... second second assistant director (uncredited) * Ralph Ferrin .... first assistant director * Pamela Grant .... second assistant director * Nathan Haggard .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Bob Bell .... construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master Sound Department * Charles Hansen .... sound mixer (uncredited) * Bill Jackson .... sound editor (uncredited) * Pat Mitchell .... sound mixer (uncredited) * Jerry Pirozzi .... sound editor (uncredited) Special Effects by * Dutch Van Derbyl .... special effects * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts' * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Paul Jacobsen .... electrician (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Eilish Zebrasky .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Dino A. Moriana .... music editor * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Chris Haynes .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Lily La Cava .... script supervisor * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Info Alert * John Forsythe and Lee Bergere took over the roles of Blake Carrington and Joseph Anders that were played by George Peppard and Shay Duffin in the unaired original pilot. * The first three episodes of Dynasty were originally broadcast as a three hour movie on ABC. For the purpose of reruns this has been edited into three seperate episodes. Production details * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios, Filoli Estate (San Francisco)